Reactors have been used in power supply circuits for compressors of refrigeration apparatuses to improve inverter's power factor. A known example of the reactors of this type is a so-called magnet-equipped reactor including a permanent magnet, and a downsized core structure.
A magnet-equipped reactor disclosed by Patent Document 1 includes a T-shaped core and a C-shaped core, and a coil is wound around a leg of the T-shaped core. A pair of permanent magnets are arranged between a bottom of the T-shaped core and legs of the C-shaped core with magnetic gaps interposed therebetween. Thus, the magnet-equipped reactor can obtain desired magnetic bias, and can obtain desired L-I characteristics.